Obito Uchiha
|Zdjęcie=Obito_Uchiha.png;Obito Tobi.PNG;Tobi |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=うちはオビト |Rōmaji=Uchiha Obito |Inne nazwy= , , , , |Japoński=Wataru Takagi~Tobi, Naoya Uchida~„Madara”, Sōsuke Komori~dziecko Kakashi Gaiden, Megumi Han~dziecko Shippūden odc. 343+ |Przypisy=Drugi Databook, strony 42-43Trzeci Databook, strony 114-119 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=10 Lutego |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=13 (Kakashi Gaiden) |Wiek część 2=31 |Wzrost część 1=154,2 cm |Wzrost część 2=175 cm-182 cm |Waga część 1=44,5 kg |Waga część 2=55,9 kg-70,3 kg |Ranga część 1=Chūnin |Klasyfikacja=Jinchūriki~Dziesięcioogoniasty~Shukaku~Gyūki~Kurama, Poszukiwany Ninja, Pseudo-Jinchūriki, Ranga S, Sensor |Zajęcie=Lider Akatsuki, Sekretny przywódca Kirigakure |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Drewna, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Rinnegan, Uwolnienie Drewna |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Rejestracja Ninja=010886 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=9 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=11 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Akatsuki, Kirigakure |Drużyna=Drużyna Minato |Partner=Madara Uchiha, Deidara, Zetsu |Klan=Klan Uchiha |Rodzina=Babcia Obito~Babcia |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=239 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=32 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |Film=Naruto film: Droga do ninja |OVA=Naruto: Skrzyżowane drogi |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był członkiem klanu Uchiha z Konohagakure. Został uznany za martwego w czasie Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, a jego jedynym dziedzictwem był Sharingan, który podarował swojemu koledze z drużyny, Kakashiemu Hatake. W rzeczywistości, Obito został ocalony od śmierci i trenowany przez Madarę Uchiha, lecz wydarzenia wojny pozostawiły go rozczarowanego rzeczywistością i postanowił kontynuuować plan Madary, aby stworzyć idealny świat. Pojawiając się pod tożsamością jako oraz jako sam Madara, Obito subtelnie przejął kontrolę nad Akatsuki, używając organizacji jako środka do zwiększenia swoich machinacji, ostatecznie występując publicznie i rozpętując Czwartą Światową Wojnę Shinobi. Jednakże, w stosunku do konkluzji wojny, Obito zmienił się i w ramach pokuty, poświęcił własne życie, aby ocalić ten sam świat, który tak pragnął zmienić. Przeszłość Wczesne życie thumb|left|Obito przybywa spóźniony na ceremonię rozpoczęcia Akademii. Obito dorastał bez wiedzy na temat tego, kim byli jego rodzice; w anime, pozostawał pod opieką swojej babci. Czując się samotnym w otaczającym go świecie, Obito marzył o zostaniu Hokage, aby dzięki temu mieszkańcy wioski zauważyli jego istnienie. W celu spełnienia swojego marzenia, postanowił zapisać się do Akademii, gdzie rozwinął jednostronną rywalizację z Kakashim Hatake, którego naturalny talent i popularność były powodem do zazdrości u Obito. Zaprzyjaźnił się także z Rin Noharą, w której ostatecznie się zakochał. Po ukończeniu Akademii kilka lat później, Obito, Rin oraz Kakashi zostali umieszczeni w drużynie pod dowództwem Minato Namikaze. thumb|left|Drużyna Minato. Podczas Trzeciej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Kakashi zostaje umieszczony jako dowódca drużyny w misji, której celem jest zniszczenie Mostu Kannabi, co utrudniłoby Iwagakure wykorzystywanie Kusagakure jako integralnego punktu dostaw. Przed rozpoczęciem misji drużyna daje Kakashiemu prezenty za jego niedawną promocję na jōnina. Choć Minato i Rin przynieśli jakieś podarki, Obito zapomniał o tym. To napina jeszcze bardziej słabą relację pomiędzy Kakashim a Obito, którą Minato stara się naprawić. Minato, po pokonaniu Mahiru, rusza wkrótce na linię frontu, by pomagać siłom Konohy, pozostawiając drużynę do zajęcia się samotnie misją. Trójka zostaje następnie odkryta przez ninja Iwy, którzy porywają Rin.Naruto rozdziały 239-241 Kakashi był za tym, by opuścili Rin, wierząc że znacznie ważniejsze jest ukończenie misji niż skoncentrowanie się na niej. Obito wścieka się tym pomysłem i nalega, by skupili się na uratowaniu dziewczyny. Kakashi nie dał się przekonać, przez co Obito odchodzi, by uratować Rin samemu, zaznaczając fakt, że „ci, którzy opuszczą swoich przyjaciół są gorsi od śmierci”. Obito lokalizuje jaskinię, gdzie Rin była trzymana, ale zanim mógł zacząć atak, zostaje znaleziony i zaatakowany przez zakamuflowanego Taisekiego. Kakashi, zmieniając postawę z powodu ostatnich słów Obito, przybywa na czas, by osłonić Obito przed atakiem Taisekiego, choć jego lewe oko zostaje przez to poważnie uszkodzone. By ocalić członka swojej drużyny, Obito używa dopiero co przebudzonego Sharingana, by przejrzeć kamuflaż Taisekiego w celu zabicia go.Naruto rozdziały 241-242 Obito i Kakashi wchodzą do jaskini i uwalniają Rin z więzów, skłaniając Kakkō do zawalenia jaskini, by uwięzić ich w środku. Starają się dotrzeć do wyjścia, ale Kakashi ma problemy z unikaniem spadających skał z powodu uszkodzonego oka. Gdy Obito zauważa, że Kakashi miał zostać uderzony przez spadający głaz, spycha towarzysza z drogi i zostaje uwięziony pod gruzami zamiast niego. Z prawą częścią ciała kompletnie przygniecioną, Obito wiedział, że nie ucieknie. Zaakceptował swój los i zaoferował układ: da Kakashiemu swój lewy Sharingan jako przeprosiny za zapomnienie o wcześniejszym prezencie.Naruto rozdział 243 Rin wykonuje transplantację, i gdy procedura zostaje ukończona, Kakashi używa swojego nowego Sharingana, by zabić Kakkō. Wsparcie Iwagakure szybko zaczyna dalej zwiększać gruzowisko, zmuszając Kakashiego i Rin do pozostawienia Obito z tyłu po ostatecznym pożegnaniu. Gdy skały wokół niego zacisnęły się bardziej, Obito rozmyśla nad tym, że nareszcie zaczęło mu się układać z Kakashim i nigdy nie mógł wyznać swojej miłości do Rin. Minato przybywa krótko potem i ratuje Kakashiego wraz z Rin od ninja Iwagakure.Naruto rozdziały 243-244 Choć uznany za martwego, jaskinia zabrała Obito głęboko pod ziemię, gdzie został w jakiś sposób ocalony przez starego Madarę Uchihę. Choć jego Sharingan był cudem w całości, cała jedna strona ciała od szyi w dół została kompletnie zniszczona.Naruto rozdział 601, strony 16-17 Uratowany od śmierci thumb|left|Obito poznaje Madarę. Odzyskując przytomność i myląc Madarę z aniołem śmierci przed zrozumieniem, że jest ciągle żywy, Obito dowiaduje się od swojego wybawcy, że większość jego ciała została zastąpiona częściami od żyjącego klona Hashiramy. Madara dodaje, że Obito jest mu coś winien za uratowanie życia i odpłaci mu się za to z czasem. Lecz gdy Obito pragnie powrócić do Konohy, by wspierać swoich przyjaciół, Madara wyjaśnia, że nie może wyjść, bo jego ciało potrzebuje odzyskania sił w pełni i przyzwyczajenia się do nowych części. Madara ogłasza Obito surową naturę rzeczywistości, w której żyją podczas przedstawiania się, lecz młody człowiek odmawia dalszego słuchania go, desperacko chcąc wrócić do wioski.Naruto rozdział 602, strony 1-14 Jednakże, pomimo swojej determinacji w powrocie do przyjaciół, Obito jest w kiepskim stanie fizycznym i nie ma innego wyboru, jak pozostać z Madarą.Naruto rozdział 602 Pozostawiony z Białym Zetsu i klonem o spiralnym wzorze podczas odpoczynku Madary, Obito narzeka na ilość czasu przebytego w jaskini, gdy ostatecznie zaprzyjaźnia się z dwoma sztucznymi stworzeniami, podczas przechodzenia rehabilitacji wymagającej sporego wysiłku, by móc nareszcie używać swoich kończyn.Naruto rozdział 603, strony 1-14 Pewnego dnia, podczas prowadzenia rehabilitacji, Biały Zetsu ostrzega Obito, że nad powierzchnią ziemi Kakashi i Rin zostali otoczeni przez shinobi Kirigakure. Obito usiłuje przebić się przez ścianę, by wyjść i pomóc im, ale prowadzi to tylko do zniszczenia prawej ręki i lekkiego pęknięcia na ścianie. Widząc chęć Obito w uratowaniu przyjaciół, Zetsu ze wzorem wiru przyczepia się do Obito, by pozwolić mu na podróżowanie po powierzchni. Wdzięczny Obito dziękuje klonowi, gdy przygotowuje się do wyjścia.Naruto rozdział 603, strony 15-17 Gdy klon przyczepia siebie do żyjącego klona, by zyskać dostęp do mocy statuy, Obito zostaje obdarzony siłą, by przełamać głaz blokujący przejście. Wyraża swoją wdzięczność Madarze, jednocześnie ogłaszając, że nie ma zamiaru wrócić. Gdy wyruszają, Obito otrzymuje informację na temat tego, co się dzieje na polu bitwy, niepewnie zauważając nieobecność Minato.Naruto rozdział 604 Na początku Obito odrzuca ofertę Spiralnego Zetsu, by walczył z ninja Kirigakure zamiast niego, zauważając, że Kakashi ma drugi Sharigan i ich kombinacja będzie lepsza. Ignorując obraz Rin wygenerowany z lewego oczodołu, Obito przybywa do lokacji, o której mówił klon, widząc rękę Kakashiego przeszywającą pierś Rin. Widok śmierci Rin spowodował zaszokowanie i wściekłość Obito owocującą przebudzeniem Mangekyō Sharingan i zabiciem wszystkich ninja Kirigakure przy pomocy kombinacji Kamui i Uwolnienia Drewna. Gdy wrodzy ninja próbują odzyskać ciało Rin, szał i zmieszanie Obito rozszerzają się bardziej, prowadząc do bezlitosnego zabicia ich poprzez zmiażdżenie ciał pomiędzy gigantycznymi gałęziami. Stojąc w kałuży krwi swoich wrogów, Obito dochodzi do wniosku, że jest w piekle, gdy patrzy na martwe ciało Rin.Naruto rozdział 605 Dalsze plany thumb|Obito i Zetsu spotykają Nagato. Idąc w kierunku martwego ciała Rin, Obito przeszedł przez Kakashiego, nie zwracając na to uwagi. Gdy próbował dotknąć Rin, początkowo również przez nią przechodząc, Obito ostatecznie trzyma jej ciało w swoich ramionach. Wydarzenia związanie ze śmiercią Rin doprowadziły do urazu psychicznego u Obito, roztrzaskując jego postanowienia. Obito ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że ideały Madary są absolutne i rzeczywistość bez Rin jest bezwartościowa i powinna zostać zniszczona, mówiąc, że mógłby stworzyć nową rzeczywistość wraz z nim, Rin i Kakashim znowu razem, pomimo że ten ostatni zabił Rin.Naruto rozdział 606, strona 1-8''Naruto'' rozdział 600, strony 9-11 Wracając krótko potem do Madary, Obito łączy siły ze starym Uchihą, by udzielić mu pomocy w Planie Księżycowe Oko, w celu stworzenia świata, w którym Rin ciągle by żyła. Madara akceptuje ofertę Obito i przekazuje swoją wiedzę o historii i planach, przeszkalając Obito w wielu technikach w celu kontrolowania Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. By pomóc mu, Madara wszczepił część swojej woli w Białego Zetsu, prowadząc do stworzenia „Czarnego Zetsu”, jak również umieszczając ją w żyjącym klonie Hashiramy przed odejściem, oczekując dnia, w którym Nagato go wskrzesi. Spełniając ostatnią prośbę Madary, Obito przyjmuje legendarne imię do dnia, w którym prawdziwy Madara zostanie wskrzeszony,Naruto rozdział 606, strona 17 przedstawiając tak siebie Nagato, gdy on i Zetsu go spotkali.Naruto rozdział 606, strony 11-17 Jakiś czas po śmierci Madary Obito również zaadoptował imię „Tobi”, ukrywając się w cieniu Akatsuki. Jak Tsunade spekulowała lata później, Tobi mógł przybrać imię Madary w celu zyskania przewagi w mocy i terroru związanymi z samym imieniem.Naruto rozdział 561, strona 4 Z powodu wielu niesławnych aktów Madary, których dopuścił się za życia (jak na przykład nabycie Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana), sporo ludzi jest zaskoczonych, że Madara mógł ciągle żyć po takim długim czasie. Postrzegają zbrodnie popełnione przez Tobiego pod imieniem Madary jako kolejne potwierdzenia, że jest prawdziwym Madarą, gdyż tylko on byłby w stanie dokonać takich czynów. Tobi również posiadł wiedzę, którą tylko prawdziwy Madara mógł znać, jak na przykład istnienie i umiejętności Nagato.Naruto rozdział 559, strona 2 W rzeczywistości Madara bezpośrednio powiedział młodemu mężczyźnie, by pracował pod jego imieniem do czasu wskrzeszenia Madary. Do wydarzeń przedstawionych w Części II, Tobi działał w sekrecie, używając imienia Madary tylko podczas prywatnych spotkań z Nagato, który z kolei przyjął przydomek Pain i stał się liderem Akatsuki, a w rzeczywistości kolejną marionetką od śmierci Yahiko. W celu zostania członkiem grupy, Tobi działał jako podwładny Zetsu, by doglądać operacji organizacji i bezpośrednio wpływać na przyszłe wydarzenia. Dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii Tobi odkrywa, że Kushina Uzumaki, jinchūriki Dziewięcioogoniastego i żona Minato będzie rodziła, co powoduje, że pieczęć trzymająca demona wewnątrz niej będzie słabnąć. Zamierzając użyć Dziewięcioogoniastego, Tobi wytropił ją i bierze ledwo co narodzonego Naruto Uzumakiego za zakładnika, by powstrzymać Minato od przeszkadzania.Naruto rozdział 501, strony 1-7 Po wyciągnięciu bestii, Tobi umieszcza ogoniastą bestię pod swoją kontrolą i rozkazuje zniszczyć Konohę.Naruto rozdział 502, strony 10-12 Używając swojej czasoprzestrzennej techniki, by uniemożliwić Minato obronę wioski, Tobi angażuje się w walkę z Minato przed zostaniem uderzonym przez Rasengan i oznakowanym przez Technikę Latającego Boga Piorunów Minato. Ranny przy pomocy Pieczęci Kontraktowej Minato, usuwającej Dziewięcioogoniastego spod jego kontroli, Tobi ucieka, przysięgając odbicie Dziewięcioogoniastego, a także oświadczając, że ciągle ma inne plany.Naruto rozdział 502, strony 9-17 Osiem lat po ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego klan Uchiha stał się kozłem ofiarnym i został oskarżony o wzięcie udziału w wydarzeniach związanych ze śmiercią Kushiny i Minato, a Tobi przybył do wioski, by wzniecić ogień wojny. Zostaje najpierw odkryty przez Itachiego Uchihę, który uznał go za Madarę i przekonał Tobiego, by oszczędził wioskę w zamian za pomoc w wybiciu klanu Uchiha. Tobi zgodził się, trenując Itachiego i zapewniając wsparcie.Naruto rozdział 400, strony 8-9''Naruto'' rozdział 590, strona 11 Gdzieś w tamtym okresie Tobi spotkał się również z Danzō Shimurą.Naruto rozdział 474, strona 12 W pewnym okresie przejął też kontrolę nad Czwartym Mizukage, stając się „prawdziwym” Mizukage. Kisame Hoshigaki był jednym z niewielu ninja Kirigakure, którzy byli świadomi manipulacji Czwartym i pomógł Tobiemu w jego misji sprowadzenia końca „świata kłamstw”.Naruto rozdział 507, strony 13-15 Osobowość W porównaniu do osobowości Tobiego, prawdziwa osobowość „Madary” jest nieco inna. Przybierając swoje prawdziwe ja, robi się spokojniejszy i bardziej poważny, ale wciąż ma zwyczaj żartować i lekceważyć ludzi wokół siebie. Pomimo obecnych ograniczeń w walce jest on bardzo arogancki. Obraża nawet najsilniejszych ninja. Członków Akatsuki traktuje jak narzędzia. Podczas pojedynku z Konan nie docenił jej umiejętności jako kunoichi i pokazał pewną pogardę względem niej, dopóki ta nie zniszczyła jego prawego ramienia, co pociągnęło za sobą szkody dla Tobiego. Mówiąc o Painie, wciąż uznawał jego moc, jako najsilniejszego w Akatsuki. Cenił go za posiadanie Rinnegana. Zaistniało tylko kilka wyjątków, gdy kogoś podziwiał. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest Hashirama Senju, którym jednocześnie niezwykle gardził. Mimo arogancji, często chwali swoich wrogów, jak Kakashiego za jego prędkość lub Minato, gdy ten był w stanie go zranić. Mimo wszystko szybko wraca do swojej egoistycznej osobowości. Przykładowo do Konan powiedział, iż to on naprawdę wygrał walkę z Hashiramą Senju, poprzez „patrzenie na przyszłość”. Tobi próbował nawet zaszkodzić Naruto, gdy ten był jeszcze niemowlęciem, w celu uzyskania przewagi nad Minato. Tobi wykazuje wielkie zdolności w manipulowaniu innymi, czego następstwem jest to, iż ci zwykle dla niego pracują. Minato wierzył, że wykorzystał ideologię Paina przeciw niemu, aby go kontrolować. Był również w stanie włączyć Kisame do swoich najbardziej lojalnych zwolenników zgodnie z obietnicą, że będzie mógł uwolnić go od bólu, tworząc „świat bez kłamstwa”. On podobnie zaprzyjaźnił się z Sasuke w celu uzyskania go jako członka Akatsuki, mówiąc mu o przeszłości Itachiego, choć ma widoczne zainteresowania wobec Sasuke i jego umiejętności. Wydaje się mieć nieco skręcone perspektywy w odniesieniu do tego, często unikając odpowiedzialności, twierdząc, że jego podwładni działali dobrowolnie, kiedy tak naprawdę byli przymuszani lub manipulowani przez niego. Tobi wyznaczył sobie cel, aby Sasuke stanął po jego stronie, by służyć celom Akatsuki. Poniekąd był on zadowolony, gdy Itachi umarł, gdyż nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać od powiedzenia prawdy Sasuke na temat Masakry klanu Uchiha. Tobi wyraził rozczarowanie, gdy Sasuke nie zdołał zdobyć prawdziwego Killera B i obawiał się, że może on nie być łatwy do kontrolowania. Groził nawet, że zabije Sasuke i jego cały zespół, gdyby kiedykolwiek ośmielili się zdradzić jego i Akatsuki. Jednak gdy Sasuke wchodzi głębiej w ciemność zemsty, Tobi pokazuje radość, która jest najbardziej widoczna, gdy nienawiść Sasuke w pełni rozwija Susanoo, a później przebija Karin, aby trafić w serce Danzō. Mimo to podczas jego rozmowy z Kabuto Yakushim mówi, że jest gotów oddać dla niego Sasuke, gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała. Tobi wydaje się również podziwiać Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek lub przynajmniej jego moc, gdyż niezwykle mu zależy na uzyskaniu Rinnegana, Jūbiego, a także mocy Senju, w celu stworzenia Izanagi, i przez cała lata wcześniej planował to wszystko w celu osiągnięcia tych planów. Tobi wydaje się cieszyć, siadając i wykorzystując swój czas na różne rzeczy, szczególnie gdy opowiada historie, takie jak ta o Itachim, opowiedziana Sasuke i na temat Planu Księżycowego Oka, opowiedziana Kage i samurajom. Wygląd Obito as the Masked Man.png|Obito w czasie Ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Obito Uchiha - Akatsuki.png|Obito w płaszczu Akatsuki. ObitoWar.png|Obito w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Tobi pokrywa swoją twarz różnymi maskami, jego włosy stają się krótkie i pozwala im rosnąć ponownie. Jednak gdy maska jest zdejmowana, można założyć, że jego twarz stała się pomarszczona z wiekiem, jak można zauważyć z jego wyraźnych worków pod oczami i zmarszczkami. Do jego walki z Konan, lewe oko Tobiego nie było widziane. Po częściowym zniszczeniu jego maski okazuje się, że ma bandaże na czole, jak również Sharingan w swoim lewym oku (do utraty go z powodu Izanagi podczas jego walki z Konan), który został usunięty i zastąpiony Rinneganem, należącym niegdyś do Nagato. Pod płaszczem Akatsuki nosi czarny top z długimi rękawami, który obejmuje także jego szyję i podbródek, parę czarnych rękawiczek i ciemnoniebieskie/czarne spodnie oraz standardowe buty Akatsuki z białymi strzemionami. Na pasie oraz na szyi nosi gruby czarny pas z pancerzem podobnym do blachy z nią związanej. Przed ujawnieniem swojej prawdziwej tożsamości nosił pierścień Sasoriego na lewym kciuku. Po walce, którą stoczył z Konan, Tobi zmienił swój wygląd po raz kolejny. Jego maska zmieniła kolor na biały obejmując całą górną połowę głowy. Jest zaprojektowana tak, aby przypominać oko Jūbiego. Maska składa się z kilku okręgów, z czego dwa są sporządzone na otwór oczu, oraz posiada trzy łezki. Powrócił do noszenia szat Uchiha wraz z herbem klanu na plecach, z potrójnym pasem, rękawicami i purpurową bandaną, kończącą się w dole pleców, a także z powrotem zaczął władać bronią, której używał za czasów założenia Konohagakure Madara Uchiha, lecz jest ona koloru białego. Umiejętności W czasach jako ninja Konohy, zdolności Obito były co najwyżej średnie, mając trudności utrzymać je na równi z tymi, należącymi do jego kolegów z Akademii. Będąc zdeterminowanym do poprawy siebie , trenował wiele miesięcy i ewentualnie zdobył rangę chūnina. Madara widział ogromny potencjał w Obito i dlatego też wybrał go na swojego ucznia. Nadzieje Madary okazały się być poprawne, gdyż pod jego skrzydłami, Obito w późnym okresie drastycznie udoskonalił swoje zdolności, stając się odzwierciedleniem Madary w czasach jego świetności. W wieku 14 lat, Obito stanowił wyzwanie dla Czwartego Hokage i prawie zniszczył Konohę. W dorosłości, pokonał dwóch najbardziej utalentowanych ninja z Korzenia, zabił Konan (kunoichi rangi S) i był w stanie radzić sobie w walce czterech na jednego z Naruto, Killerem B, Might Guyem i Kakashim (dwójką perfekcyjnych jinchūriki oraz dwójką doświadczonych jōninów). Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Okazał się on wykwalifikowany w różnych dziedzinach. Jako Tobi, jego pozornym roszczeniem do sławy jest jego szybkość. Jest także wystarczająco silny fizycznie, aby zatrzymać cięcie gigantycznego miecza Suigetsu, jednym ramieniem, lub też złamać kark Torune w jednym ruchu. Posiada także również ogromną wytrzymałość, co pokazał, gdy udało mu się szybko dojść do siebie po uderzeniu Rasenganem Minato. Jego ogromna wiedza o świecie ninja pozwala mu rozpoznać jutsu i skutecznie je skontrować, jeśli trzeba. Ma również znajomość w fūinjutsu wykorzystywanych do tworzenia jinchūriki, w tym też, kiedy są najbardziej zagrożone i jak wydobyć ogoniastą bestię. Ma doskonałe umiejętności tropiące, gdyż jest w stanie znaleźć innych z łatwością. Tobi ma także sporą wiedzę i umiejętności w zakresie chirurgicznym. W szczególności, był w stanie usunąć i zachować oczy Itachiego po jego śmierci, a później z powodzeniem przeszczepić je Sasuke, jak również w jakiś sposób wszczepił Rinnegana Nagato w swoje lewe oko po utracie Sharingana. Modyfikacje Ciała Przez całe życie Tobi stracił kilka kończyn. Straty kończyn nie powodują bólu, jednak widać że biała substancja wycieka z ran zamiast krwi. Dopiero później wykazano, że jest w stanie odtworzyć kończyny w nieznany sposób. Ogólnie z tego powodu, że nasycił się komórkami Hashiramy, zdołał przedłużyć swoje życie do tego stopnia, iż inni uważają, że mógł stać się nieśmiertelny. Tobi jest prawie całkowicie odporny na obrażenia. Kiedy zostaje uderzony, ataki przechodzą wprost przez niego, choć czasem udaje, że został zraniony czy też zaczyna płakać z bólu. Kakashi stwierdził, że używa ninjutsu czasoprzestrzeni, aby natychmiast wysłać siebie lub nawet części jego ciała w różne miejsca lub w próżnię, a następnie błyskawicznie sprowadzić je z powrotem. Jego trwałość można potwierdzić, gdy wchodzi w interakcje z innymi, zostawiając go podatnym na kontrę, gdy to uczyni. Zgodnie ze spostrzeżeniami Konan może być niematerialny najdłużej przez pięć minut. Ninjutsu Transformacja Natury .]] Jako członek klanu Uchiha, Obito posiada techniki związane z elementem ognia. Już od najmłodszych lat uczył się posługiwać technikami ognia, pierwszy raz użył techniki Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu, w czasie egzaminu na chunina. Obecnie jego kontrola i transformacja czakry oraz uwolnieniu ognia stojii na wysokim poziomie, tworząc taką technikę jak Katon: Bakufū Ranbu. Bukijutsu Tobi ukazał szeroki arsenał broni przez swoje lata. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi nosi wojenny wachlarz — taki, z jakiego słynął Madara Uchiha za swego życia tyle że jego jest fioletowy i jeszcze nie zaobserwowano żeby chociaż raz go użył. Podczas walki z Minato użył długiego łańcucha przymocowanego do obręczy na jego nadgarstku jako swoistych kajdanów, by podporządkować sobie przeciwnika, gdy ten przechodził przez niego, został złapany przez łańcuch wiszący za nim. Zaledwie przed masakrą klanu Uchiha kiedy spotkał się z Itachim można było zaobserwować u jego boku pewien miecz. Maska, którą nosi podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny zdała się być bardzo wytrzymałą, jak wtedy, kiedy Naruto uderzył go z główki w jego Trybie Czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego, nawet jej nie zadrapując. Tobi wyznał, że powodem tego jest to, że maska została wykonana z materiałów „pasujących do wojny”. Dōjutsu Sharingan Obito swojego Sharingana aktywował w czasie misji ratowania Rin, kiedy on i Kakashi byli w pułapce. Dzięki temu Obito mógł przewidywać i kopiować ruchy przeciwników. Pierwotnie miał dwoje oczu, jednak w chwili kiedy został przygnieciony przez głazy oddał swoje lewe oko Kakashiemu, przez co zostało mu tylko prawe. Mangekyō Sharingan Obito przebudził swojego Mangekyō Sharingana kiedy zobaczył śmierć Rin z rąk Kakashiego, który również przebudził lewe oko Obito. Ponieważ Obito posiadał tylko prawe oko jego umiejętności były nieco ograniczone, jednak nadrabiał to mocą klanu Senju. Prawy kalejdoskop Obito zawiera potężne Ninjutsu Czasoprzestrzenne, czyli Kamui, które daje Obito własny wymiar do którego może się teleportować, po za tym jego prawe oko daje mu nietykalność i przenikanie przez obiekty. Obito wysyła materialne części swojego ciała do innego wymiaru przez co może przenikać przez obiekty i wrogów, wadą tej techniki jest to że może utrzymać ją tylko przez 5 minut, a poza tym ponieważ nie posiada lewego oka, nie może używać Kamui na odległość, jeśli chce kogoś teleportować musi mieć kontakt fizyczny z tą osobą. Po masakrze klanu Uchiha, Tobi wszedł w posiadanie wielu Sharinganów które zabrał zabitym członkom klanu, jeden z tych Sharinganów wszczepił sobie w miejsce lewego oka. Zdaje się, że Tobi też może mieć go aktywnego cały czas z małymi stratami czakry, tak jak Itachi. Z jego Sharinganem był w stanie rzucić potężne genjutsu, co pozwoliło mu w pełni kontrolować Czwartego Mizukage Yagurę, zmusić Konan do wyjawienia miejsca ukrycia Rinnegana, a także uwięzić obu Fū i Torune przez pewien czas. Posiadając DNA klanów Uchiha i Senju, Tobi jest w stanie wykorzystać Izanagi: technikę swojego klanu uznaną za kinjutsu, gdyż oko użytkownika zostaje zamknięte na zawsze. Wykorzystał tę technikę podczas walki z Konan, co doprowadziło do zapieczętowania jego lewego oka. Tobi użył swojego zwykłego Sharingana, by w pełni kontrolować Kuramę. Najpierw Tobi koncentruje się na oczach Kuramy, a jego Sharingan pojawia się w oczach bestii, a następnie łezki Sharingana zanikają, a źrenica się rozszerza. Wtedy można wykorzystać do transportu Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aby przywołać go, gdziekolwiek chce. Jednak Minato Namikaze zdołał usunąć kontrolę Tobiego nad bestią. Podobnie także kontrolował Matatabiego, Isobu, Sona, Kokuō, Saikena i Chōmei. Kiedy to robił, jego Sharingan po prostu pojawiał się w oczach owych bestii. Dodatkowo Tobi zdaje się nie posiadać kompletnej kontroli nad pewnymi bestiami, jak wtedy gdy Kokuō był w stanie się na chwilę uwolnić. Tobi posiada również wysoką wiedzę o Mangekyō Sharinganie i jego różnych technikach. Sam również posiada Mangekyō Sharingan w swoim prawym oku. Ten sam Mangekyō posiada Kakashi Hatake, co jest spowodowane faktem, że otrzymał oko z Sharinganem od Obito. Dzięki wiedzy o Mangekyō potrafi zgasić Amaterasu, a także powstrzymać Kamui Kakashiego. Rinnegan Po tym jak zagarnął ciało Nagato, Tobi usunął mu jego Rinnegana i wszczepił go w swoje lewe oko, zastępując Sharingan utracony przez wykorzystanie Izanagi. Jako nosiciel Rinnegana ma potencjał do opanowania wszystkich pięciu żywiołów natury. Prawdopodobnie może używać wszystkich zdolności Sześciu Ścieżek Bólu, ponieważ wszystkie są umiejętnościami Rinnegana. Z wszczepionym Rinneganem teraz może przywołać Gedō Mazō. Stworzył też własne Sześć Ścieżek Bólu ze wskrzeszonych jinchūriki, które posiadają Sharingana i Rinnegana tak jak on, odwzorowując jego oczy, jako że wszczepił im odbiorniki czakry jak Nagato. Używając zewnętrznej ścieżki, może stworzyć łańcuchy czakry które mogą kontrolować ogoniaste bestie i są bardzo trudne do usunięcia. Inteligencja Jako lider i mózg Akatsuki, Tobi jest mistrzem manipulacji i strategii. Pokazał zdolność do tworzenia kompleksowych długoterminowych planów skupionych wokół jego „Planu Księżycowe Oko”. Jest także elastyczny co do niepowodzenia głównego planu, ponieważ może użyć wtórnych środków do osiągnięcia swojego celu. Podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi Tobi był pewny jego oryginalnej strategii (która nie uwzględniała pomocy Kabuto), polegającej na walce ze zjednoczonymi siłami poprzez użycie unikalnych zdolności Armii Białych Zetsu. Jest także pokazany jako mistrz manipulacji. Przez lata był w stanie dowodzić Akatsuki z ukrycia i później udawać głupkowatego i niegroźnego typa żeby lepiej obserwować swoich przeciwników. Potrafi też przekonać ludzi, takich jak Kisame, Nagato i Sasuke, żeby pracowali dla niego w bezpośredni lub pośredni sposób, a także zmanipulował cały świat shinobi przez ich strach przed mocą Madary do tego stopnia aż wywołało to Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Ze względu na jego zaawansowany wiek, Tobi posiada ogromną i bliską wiedzę na temat mechanizmów świata ninja, która pozwala mu natychmiastowe zidentyfikowanie większości form ninjutsu i skontrowanie ich jeśli potrzeba. Umie także docenić siłę przeciwnika (Kakashiego za szybkość, Shikamaru za inteligencję, itd). Ma także dużą wiedzę na temat historii i umiejętności Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. Transformacje Jinchūriki Gudōdama Statystyki Statystyki te odzwierciedlają umiejętności Obito w chwili jego "śmierci". Część II Ratowanie Kazekage Po śmierci Sasoriego Tobi występuje wraz z Zetsu, zabierając pierścień Sasoriego. Wyraził zainteresowanie wstąpieniem do Akatsuki, wierząc, że znalezienie pierścienia przyzna mu członkostwo. Potem znalazł ramię Deidary i jego pierścień przy nim, wierząc, że Deidara również nie żyje. Kiedy pojawił się Deidara, zażądał od Tobiego, aby ten zwrócił mu rękę, Tobi jednak odmówił, co skłoniło Deidarę do komicznego spróbowania zaduszenia go za pomocą nóg. Trójogoniasty thumb|Tobi i Deidara debiutują jako drużyna. Tobi został przyjęty do Akatsuki jako zamiennik Sasoriego, a więc stał się nowym partnerem Deidary. Dostał przydział do schwytania Trójogoniastego Gigantycznego Żółwia, a Deidara mu towarzyszył. W anime w trakcie poszukiwań, zatrzymali się aby coś przekąsić w sklepie dango, a Deidara czekał niecierpliwie, aż Tobi zdejmie maskę, aby mógł zobaczyć, jak wygląda pod spodem, ale tamten odwrócił się, chowając twarz. Kiedy skończyli jeść dango, Tobi zauważył porcelanową świnkę i powiedział do Deidary, że jego bomby to podróba, ponieważ wyglądają podobnie do tego przedmiotu. Deidara obraził się, ale obaj poszli dalej szukać. Wtedy Tobi postanowił go rozśmieszyć, ale jak nawet to nie pomagało, powiedział do swojego partnera że będzie musiał szukać sam i poszli obaj w inne strony. W końcu znalazł jezioro i zobaczył Sakurę, Shizune, Hinatę i Ino na jeziorze, używających Kekkai Shihō Fūjin. Potem zorientował się, że technika pieczęci ma zostać użyta na Trójogoniastym i poszedł po Deidarę, aby poinformować go o swoim odkryciu. Po tym jak Tobi patrzył, jak Deidara zabija dwóch ANBU, pogratulował mu tego. Obaj odkryli Trójogoniastego w środku jeziora. Deidara użył gliny, aby pojawił się na zewnątrz, po czym Tobi próbował przekonać, żeby Deidara walczył zamiast niego. Bestia zaczęła go gonić, a Deidara użył jednej z jego bomb na bestię, gdy była rozproszona. Reszta bitwy nie została pokazana. Później Tobi zaczął mówić o tym, jak jego jutsu było bez skazy i teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego został przydzielony do misji. Deidara odparł, że nie zaszli by daleko bez jego gliny. Tobi później zasnął na grzbiecie Trójogoniastego, po dokonaniu innego bezczelnego komentarza, co bardzo rozgniewało Deidarę, który „obudził go” za pomocą detonacji bomby z gliny obok niego. Polowanie na Itachiego left|thumb|Tobi uchyla maskę. Przed zapieczętowaniem Czworoogoniastej Małpy Akatsuki dostaje informacje, że Sasuke Uchiha pokonał Orochimaru. Po tym jak pieczętowanie zostało zakończone, Deidara, będąc wściekły, że nie mógł zabić Orochimaru, zabrał ze sobą Tobiego, z zamiarem zabicia Sasuke. Znaleźli Sasuke i skonfrontowali się z nim, a Tobi otrzymał zadanie udzielania pomocy Deidarze podczas bitwy. Po początkowym szydzeniu z duetu, Sasuke zdziwiony jest z powodu jego ekstremalnej prędkości i zaatakował swoim mieczem Tobiego, najwyraźniej przecinając go w pół. Tobi nagle podnosi się na nogi, skarżąc się na szybkość ataku. Bitwa ostatecznie nie rozstrzygnęła się na korzyść Deidary, więc użył C0, starając się zabić Sasuke kosztem własnego życia. Zetsu ogłosił pozostałym członkom Akatsuki, że Tobi również zginął, co skłoniło Paina do uwagi, że będzie łatwy do wymiany. Wkrótce ujawniło się jednak, że Tobi przeżył, podczas spotkania z Painem i Konan w Amegakure. Tobi, ujawniając się jako Madara, rzuca uwagę, że Sasuke dobrze się rozwija. Stwierdzając, że wkrótce umrze Itachi, daje Painowi instrukcje dotyczące schwytania Naruto Uzumakiego — jinchūrikiego Dziewięcioogoniastego. Później pojawił się, jako Tobi, aby odwrócić uwagę ośmioosobowej drużyny, gdy Sasuke walczył z Itachim. Ninja Konohy nie odnieśli sukcesu mimo uderzania go wszelkimi rodzajami ataków, więc Shino Aburame zgłosił się na ochotnika do walki z Tobim jeden na jednego. Dzięki swoim owadom Shino był w stanie otoczyć i złapać Tobiego, ale ten był w stanie uciec także od nich. Następnie przybywa Zetsu, który poinformował go, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego. Tobi stwierdził, że spodziewał się takiego wyniku i udał się do Sasuke. Przed zniknięciem jego Sharingan został zauważony przez Kakashiego. Tobi opatruje rany Sasuke, a gdy się obudził, zaproponował mu opowieść o Itachim. Próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Sasuke, zdejmując swoją maskę i ujawniając swój Sharingan, ale spowodowało to uaktywnienie pieczęci Itachiego na Mangekyō Sharinganie w lewym oku Sasuke i użycie Amaterasu na Tobim, który szybko wycofał się w głąb pomieszczenia. Po zatrzymaniu czarnych płomieni, pojawił się znowu, z założoną maską i stwierdził, że Itachi nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Po tym jak Sasuke zapytał, co on mówi, wynika, że Itachi najprawdopodobniej skonfigurował Mangekyō tak, że gdy Tobi spojrzy swoim Sharinganem na Sharingana Sasuke, doprowadzi to do uwolnienia Amaterasu zamkniętego w Sasuke. Po tym jak Sasuke twierdzi, że to nie ma sensu, Tobi ujawnia, że to wszystko aby chronić go, a gdy Sasuke jeszcze mu nie wierzył, powiedział, że to wszystko musi brzmieć dla niego szalenie, ale zapewnił go, że mówi prawdę i przedstawił siebie jako człowieka, który pomógł Itachiemu tej pamiętnej nocy. Powiedział Sasuke o historii klanu Uchiha, tajemnicy Itachiego i o tym, że opuścił osadę, aby Sasuke i Konoha nie weszli na złą drogę. Kłamał również w sprawie swojego zaangażowania w ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego 16 lat wcześniej, mówiąc, że to tylko przypadkowe działania natury. Sasuke, ubolewając, że zabił Itachiego, a teraz zna prawdę, postanowił zniszczyć Konohę za zmuszanie Itachiego do takiego życia. Inwazja Paina Tobi przekonany, że skoro Sasuke i inni członkowie Taki rozpoczęli współpracę z Akatsuki, ma dwie grupy, których zniszczenie Konohy jest wspólnym głównym celem. Zanim będą mogli to jednak zrobić, Akatsuki potrzebuje jeszcze dwóch pozostałych ogoniastych bestii. Ponieważ Pain nadal pracuje nad złapaniem Naruto, Tobi wysyła Takę, aby schwytali Ośmioogoniastego Gigantycznego Woła. Po tym jak Taka ich opuszcza, Tobi rozmawia z Zetsu, omawiając działania Akatsuki do tej pory. Powiedział mu, że mimo iż stracił pięciu utalentowanych ninja z Akatsuki, wszystkie jego wysiłki zbliżyły go do kontroli Sasuke przez manipulację. Po tym jak Taka złapała jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego, Killera B, Sasuke dał go Tobiemu, aby Akatsuki mogło go zapieczętować bestię. Podczas procesu ekstrakcji, okazuje się, że jinchūriki zamienił się miejscami z macką bestii. Tobi milczy, gdy Kisame powiedział, że Sasuke został oszukany w jego próbie uchwycenia jinchūriki. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Zetsu poinformował Tobiego o klęsce Nagato w próbie pochwycenia Naruto, jego zdrady Akatsuki oraz o jego poświęceniu do ożywienia ludzi z Konohy, których zabił. Zirytowany stałymi niepowodzeniami oraz zmarnowaniem Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu przez Nagato, Tobi wysyła Kisame do pochwycenia Killera B. Następnie udał się na konfrontację z Sasuke, który był wraz z Taką przy Konohagakure. Powiedział im, że marnują czas, gdyż Nagato zniszczył już wioskę, i przekonuje Sasuke, aby poszedł na Szczyt Pięciu Kage, by zabić Danzō, kandydata na nowego Hokage i spiskowca w zabójstwie klanu Uchiha. Tobi zobowiązuje Zetsu, by ten prowadził Takę do Kraju Żelaza, ale ich pojawienie się z Zetsu powoduje ujawnienie swojej obecności Kage. Podczas gdy Sasuke walczył z Kage, Tobi spotkał się z Naruto, który był również w Kraju Żelaza. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Naruto był w stanie spowodować, że Nagato zmienił swoje serce, ale został schwytany przez Kakashiego Hatake i Yamato. Zamiast walczyć, Tobi opowiedział im o Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek, prawdzie o klanie Uchiha, oraz o zejściu Sasuke w ciemność. Pomimo posiadania wątpliwości co do prawdziwości słów, które im powiedział, wytrwali do końca, mówiąc, że Naruto i Sasuke są przeznaczeni do walki, kilka chwil przed zniknięciem. Gdy Sasuke miał zostać zabity przez Kage, Tobi go uratował. Wysyła Sasuke do innego wymiaru, i to samo rozkazuje Karin, która mogłaby uleczyć jego rany. Tobi wyraził rozczarowanie Sasuke, gdyż nie był w stanie być godnym wyzwaniem dla Kage, mając nadzieję, że będą ich zakładnikiem w celu ułatwienia jego planów. Był jednak zadowolony z rozwoju Mangekyō Sharingana Sasuke, w przebudzeniu Susanoo. Potem wyjaśnił przed czterema z pięciu Kage w Kraju Żelaza jego Plan Księżycowe Oko, który zakładał zamianę wszystkich ogoniastych bestii z powrotem w Dziesięcioogoniastego. Wtedy on stanie się jego jinchūriki i wykorzysta jego moc, aby cały świat był pod kontrolą jego . W tym celu poprosił czterech Kage, by oddali mu Killera B i Naruto. Odmówili, więc oświadczył początek Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi przed zniknięciem. thumb|left|Tobi walczący z [[Fū i Torune.]] Tobi przechwycił Danzō uciekającego z szczytu. Danzō miał ze sobą ochroniarzy, Fū i Torune, którzy walczyli z Tobim, gdy ten się przygotowywał. Chociaż był zmuszony usunąć sobie ramię podczas bitwy z powodu Nanosaizu no Dokumushi, Tobi był w stanie łatwo pozbyć się dwójki. Następnie przeniósł Sasuke i Karin do tego miejsca, pokazując, że Sasuke zachowuje jego nauki, dając mu Danzō. Tobi obserwował walkę i ucieszył się, gdy Sasuke wreszcie mógł w pełni rozwinąć swoje Susanoo. Kiedy Danzō prezentował swoje Sharingany i możliwości korzystania z Uwolnienia Drewna, Tobi przypuszczał, że oznaczałoby to, że chciał być w stanie kontrolować Dziewięcioogoniastego. Określa również w jaki sposób Danzō jest w stanie przetrwać walkę z Sasuke: Izanagi. Sasuke i Danzō wykonali ostatecznie starcie, ale Sasuke pokonał Izanagi i śmiertelnie zranił Danzō. Zadowolony z wyniku Tobi stwierdził, że chciał wziąć oko Shisuiego, które zostało wszczepione w prawym oku Danzō. Zanim je jednak wziął, Danzō wziął za zakładnika Karin i Sasuke nie waha się, przebijając ją, by go zabić. Danzō umiera i zaraz po tym aktywuje się Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu, które usiłuje zapieczętować Tobiego i Sasuke, ale Tobi rozpoznał je w czasie ucieczki i jednocześnie ostrzegł Sasuke. Sasuke stwierdził następnie, że idzie po głowy starszyzny Konohy. Tobi jednak odradza Sasuke lekkomyślne postępowanie i pomimo, że Karin uzdrowiła jego bardziej poważne rany, był jeszcze bardzo poobijany i potrzebował czasu do odzyskania sił. Potem chwycił zwłoki Danzō i doradzał, aby Sasuke zabił Karin, jeśli naprawdę nie jest mu dłużej potrzebna, gdyż za dużo wiedziała o nich. Sasuke stwierdził jedynie, że nigdy nie uważał się za jego sojusznika. Tobi rzucił jakiś komentarz i przeniósł się z Danzō. W jego laboratorium widać gigantyczną ścianę z wieloma szklanymi pojemnikami, w których w każdym z nich w cieczy leżał Sharingan. Tobi przeklął Danzō, gdyż zniszczył on Sharingan Shisuiego przed śmiercią, pokazująć, że bardzo mu zależało na tych oczach. thumb|Tobi w swoim laboratorium przy zwłokach Danzō. Później, po tym jak Tobi zyskał nową rękę, stwierdził, że musi zebrać Rinnegana, aby przygotować się wojny. Biała połowa Zetsu pojawia się, twierdząc, że Sasuke jest w tarapatach. Tobi następnie pojawił się przed Drużyną Siódmą i powiedział Sasuke, aby z nim poszedł oraz rozkazał Zetsu sprawdzić, co się dzieje u Kisame i połączyć się ze swoją drugą połową i postanawia odpuścić sobie chwytanie Naruto, aby pomóc Sasuke. Kakashi Hatake następnie próbuje wyeliminować Tobiego przy pomocy Kamui, ale ten powiedział Kakashiemu, żeby nie próbował, gdyż nie ma to na niego wpływu. Potem odchodzi z Sasuke, który mówi, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Po powrocie do bazy Akatsuki Sasuke deklaruje, że chce oczy Itachiego. Tobi mówi, że tego należało się spodziewać po zbyt dużym wykorzystaniu Susanoo Sasuke. Potem pyta, co zmieniło jego postanowienie, a Sasuke stwierdza, że chce zniszczyć Naruto z pełnią mocy, ponieważ jest to jedyny sposób, aby odrzucić Naruto, cokolwiek to oznacza. Po transplantacji oczu Itachiego Tobi powiedział Sasuke, że będzie potrzebował czasu, aby odpocząć i zapytał go, czy czuje ból. Sasuke powiedział mu, że nie i stwierdza, że poczuł moc Itachiego przepływającą przez niego i staje się coraz mocniejszy. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki thumb|Spotkanie. Jakiś czas po przeszczepie Tobi napotkał Kabuto w jego nowej formie i przypomniał sobie, jak Kabuto zdradził Akatsuki, a następnie rzucił się na niego, by go zabić. Został jednak zatrzymany i zszokowany, gdy Kabuto wskrzesza Nagato, Kakuzu, Itachiego, Sasoriego i Deidarę za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Następnie zapytał Kabuto o powody jego przyjścia oraz odnalezienia zamaskowanego mężczyzny, a Kabuto odpowiedział, że chce połączyć z nim siły. Tobi zapytał, jaki ma zysk z tego sojuszu, a Kabuto powiedział mu, że może zwiększyć potencjał bitewny jego wojsk przez zmartwychwstałych członków Akatsuki. Tobi zapytał, co Kabuto chce w zamian, a odpowiedzią jest — Sasuke, by Kabuto mógł rozwinąć swoje badania nad ninjutsu. Potem zapytał, co by się stało, gdyby chciał odmówić, a Kabuto wezwał jeszcze jedną trumnę z nieznaną osobą. Tobi był wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Kabuto zapewnił go, że nikt o tym nie wie. Pochwala Kabuto za wzniecenie takiej sytuacji. Zgodził się połączyć siły z Kabuto, pod warunkiem, że Sasuke nie zostanie zabrany aż do końca wojny. Następnie tłumaczy Kabuto swoje plany bitwy. thumb|left|Tobi konfrontuje się z Kabuto. thumb|Spotkanie Tobiego i Konan. Był później widziany podczas konfrontacji i przesłuchania Konan w Amegakure na temat miejsca pobytu zwłok Nagato, gdyż pragnął jego Rinnegana. Po tym jak odmówiła ich wydania, Tobi twierdził, że to on namówił Yahiko do stworzenia Akatsuki, a także dał Nagato Rinnegana, co było przeciwne z rozumowaniem Konan. W powstałej bitwie, Konan próbowała zabić ich oboje przez umieszczenie wybuchowych notek w kartkach papieru, które pochłonęłyby go. Tobi jednak uratował się (wraz z Konan) przez teleportację jak najdalej od eksplozji, chociaż kosztem części jego maski i prawego ramienia. Po spytaniu, dlaczego ona i Nagato zdradzili Akatsuki po napotkaniu Naruto, Konan powiedziała, że on reprezentuje ciemność, a ona chce stać się „filarem do mostu pokoju”, który Naruto będzie budować. Potem aktywowała swoją sekretną technikę, która podzieliła jezioro na pół, zaskakując Tobiego. thumb|Tobi i odsłonięty lewy Sharingan. Gdy wpadał w przepaść, próbował rozpocząć teleportację. Konan w odwecie nakleiła wiele wybuchowych notek na jego ciało i podpala je, by trzymały się z nim podczas teleportacji. Potem uświadamia sobie, że Konan wypełniła jej technikę sześciuset miliardami wybuchowych notek, które będą wybuchały przez pełne dziesięć minut. Zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji, został zmuszony z skorzystania z Izanagi, by przeżyć po otrzymaniu ogromnej ilości szkód, co kosztowało go stracenie swojego lewego oka. Pojawił się za Konan po jej Kami no Shisha no Jutsu, a następnie przebił jej pierś rurą. Wyjaśnił, że Izanagi jest techniką, którą Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek utworzył przez manipulowanie czakrą Yin-Yang i może być używana tylko przez połączenie krwi Uchiha i Senju. Konan wyrywa się, mówiąc, że Naruto jest światłem i ona chce być jego filarem, który by go podparł, usiłując zaatakować Madarę ponownie. Chwycił ją za szyję i umieścił w genjutsu, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie Nagato był przechowywany. Po tym jak znalazł ciała Nagato i Yahiko w przybytku, Tobi nazwał Nagato „Trzecim Mędrcem Sześciu Ścieżek” i zauważył, że jego znakiem rozpoznawalnym klanu Uzumaki są czerwone włosy, które stały się białe od nadmiernego wysiłku. Kiedy zobaczył, że Nagato ciągle się uśmiechał, nawet po śmierci, Madara zinterpretował to jako ciągły znak jego zdrady. Tobi następnie przeniósł ciało Nagato do swojego oddzielnego wymiaru. Później, po przywróceniu swojej prawej ręki, zmienieniu złamanej maski na inną konstrukcję, zmianie swojego ubrania na stare szaty i uzbrojeniu się w swój wojenny wachlarz, Tobi miał krótkie spotkanie z Kabuto. Kiedy otrzymał informacje na temat Kisame od Zetsu, Tobi oświadczył, że nadszedł czas, aby schwytać Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kabuto powiedział, że on się zajmie polowaniem na nich. Światowa Wojna Shinobi thumb|Mobilizacja sił Tobiego. Wraz ze zgromadzeniem swoich sił, Tobi daje rozkaz do wyruszenia, sygnalizując początek wojny. Pomimo wyrażania swojego zaniepokojenia nad kontrolą wskrzeszonych shinobi przez Kabuto, decyduje się przenieść swoją wyraźnie rzucają się w oczy Armię Białych Zetsu do podziemi, zostawiając Białego Zetsu z tyłu, by czuwał nad Sasuke. W poprzednim zamieszaniu Kabuto przechwytuje Anko Mitarashi, ale Tobi ma podejrzenia, że poprowadził ją do ich kryjówki, mając na celu wyniszczenie się nawzajem jego i Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi. Przekonany, że ciągle go kontroluje, Tobi domaga się śmierci kobiety, lecz Kabuto odmawia, uzasadniając, że może ona się przyczynić do umocnienia jego techniki, co jest w ich wspólnym interesie. thumb|left|Tobi uwalnia Fū i Torune dla demonstracji. Aby załagodzić swój niepokój, Tobi żąda, by Kabuto zademonstrował technikę jednocześnie pokazując jak ją pokonać, przed sprowadzeniem Fū i Torune, którzy byli trzymani pod genjutsu od czasu ich schwytania. Skręcając kark, Torune mówi Kabuto, by użył Fū jako ofiary do wskrzeszenia poprzedniego, by mógł obserwować. Po zrobieniu tego o co prosił, Kabuto zaznacza, że nie mógł nabyć DNA od Shisuiego Uchiha czy też Jiraiyi, zauważając, że Tobi jest w posiadaniu odpowiednio zarówno prawego oka Danzō jak i zakrwawionej broni Sześciu Ścieżek Paina. Po tym jak Tobi mówi mu, by wiedział gdzie jest jego miejsce, zostaje zszokowany, gdy Kabuto deklaruje, że nie ma żadnego ryzyka dla użytkownika, zanim mu powiedział jak zatrzymać technikę. Po usatysfakcjonowaniu siebie, Tobi pozwala mu odejść, ale sprawdza, czy Czarny Zetsu umieścił kilka zarodników Białego Zetsu na Kabuto. Później poinformowany przez Zetsu, że Naruto i B ruszają na pole, Tobi wreszcie decyduje się dołączyć do walki, ruszając do lokacji Dywizji Pierwszej i przywołując Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Gdy Statua dziesiątkuje wroga, Tobi poszukuje Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, które zawierają Braci Złotego i Srebrnego. Darui i Shikamaru rozgryzają jego plan, by użyć czakry Dziewięcioogoniastego braci i usiłują go zatrzymać. Chwaląc ich za poprawne wydedukowanie jego intencji, Tobi rozkazuje Statui atakować, podczas gdy on ucieka z obydwoma przedmiotami. Gdzie indziej wyraża przekonanie, że Plan Księżycowe Oko zostanie zrealizowany następnego dnia. thumb|Sześć Ścieżek Paina Tobiego. Gdy nadchodzi świt słońca, Tobi stoi teraz przed swoimi Sześcioma Ścieżkami Bólu, składającymi się ze zmarłych jinchūriki, z których każdy ma Rinnegana i Sharingana w miejsce ich lewego i prawego oka. Świadom zdolności Naruto do wyczuwania negatywnych emocji z wywiadu Kisame, a także z jakim przekonaniem poszedł za Armią Białych Zetsu, Tobi tylko zauważa, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, przed wyruszeniem wraz z Sześcioma Ścieżkami. Gdy pięciu Kage podejmuje się walki z prawdziwym Madarą, Tobi podczas ścigania Killera B i Naruto, zostaje uderzony głową przez tego ostatniego natychmiastowo podczas kolejnego spotkania. Odpoczywając po ataku, Tobi stwierdza, że jest zawiedziony, gdyż Naruto nie mógł nawet zadrasnąć jego maski, przed obserwowaniem krótkiej potyczki pomiędzy jinchūriki. Gdy Naruto zauważa jego zmianę maski, która odsłania Rinnegan taki jak ten u Nagato i u „innego” Madary, Tobi informuje go, że ta maska po prostu bardziej pasowała do wojny. Początkowo przeklinając Kabuto pod nosem, przypomina sobie czas, gdy Madara był po raz pierwszy wskrzeszony, zaczyna się śmiać i oświadcza, że jego nazwisko jest bez znaczenia. Identyfikując siebie z „''nikim''”, któremu zależy tylko na ukończeniu Planu Księżycowe Oko, Tobi zauważa, że jinchūriki powinni zrozumieć nędzę tego świata. Po tym jak Naruto woła, by zdjął swoją maskę, twierdzi, że Uzumaki będzie musiał na to zapracować. Wskrzeszeni jinchūriki zostają poddani częściowej transformacji w ich poszczególne Ogoniaste Bestie, gdy Tobi deklaruje, że schwyta zarówno Ośmio- jak i Dziewięcioogoniastego, by „''otrzymać''” Księżycowe Oko. Oglądając związany z tym konflikt, Tobi ostatecznie przenosi się na wierzchołek drzewa, gdy Killer B przybiera swoją pełną formą Ośmioogoniastego. thumb|left|Tobi wychodzi spod ziemi i rozkazuje jinchūriki atakować. Szukając schronienia pod ziemią, by uniknąć późniejszego zniszczenia, Tobi wyłania się z ziemi na krótko przed tym, jak B miał z powodzeniem zapieczętować wskrzeszonych jinchūriki i rozkazuje atakować, po tym jak przybierają formy podobne do wersji drugiej. Gdy chaos trwa dalej, Tobi wykorzystuje okazję, by zbliżyć się do unieruchomionego Naruto, gdzie zauważa, że lepszy zatriumfował. Jednakże w momencie, gdy Tobi położył swą rękę na Naruto, pozornie zapewniając mu zwycięstwo, zostaje zaatakowany przez Mighta Guya i Kakashiego Hatake. Zmuszony do stania się niematerialnym, Tobi deklaruje, że „''dwa małe robaki''” nie robią żadnej różnicy, po zauważeniu, że dwójka zrobiła z Naruto przynętę i czekała, aż ten się zmaterializuje. Gdy Pięcioogoniasty próbuje wtedy zaatakować Tobiego, związuje bestię i przywraca ją ponownie do formy 2. wersji Hana, gdy wymyka się z uścisku Ośmioogoniastego. Później chwaląc Kakashiego za zauważenie trudności w kontrolowaniu ogoniastych bestii, czego rezultatem jest to, że jinchūriki nie są w stanie używać mocy Sześciu Ścieżek, Tobi decyduje się walczyć poważnie, zmuszając zarówno Rōshiego jak i Utakatę do transformacji w ich ogoniaste bestie. thumb|Tobi przywołuje Demoniczną Statuę. Deklarując schwytanie Dziewięcioogoniastego, gdy Naruto zostaje połknięty przez Son Gokū, Tobi materializuje łańcuch wokół szyi bestii, w celu przyciągnięcia ich obu do niego. Jednakże ku jego zaskoczeniu, wielu Naruto zostaje nagle wydalonych z ust bestii, zmuszając go do wypowiedzi, że Uzumaki nie wie, kiedy się poddać. Tobi wtedy przeklina, gdy Naruto odkrywa odbiornik czakry osadzony w bestii. Z powodu Sona atakującego Naruto, Tobi jest przekonany, że usunięcie pręta nie będzie takie łatwe, gdyż łańcuchy wiążą wszystko co dotyka odbiornik. Pomimo tego, Naruto usuwa odbiornik czakry, co skłania Tobiego do natychmiastowego wezwania Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki i ponownego zapieczętowania w niej Son Gokū. Zauważając bezcelowość w zatrzymaniu tylko jednej bestii, deklaruje, że teraz przedstawi wszystkie swoje „''cenne rzeczy''”, następnie rozkazując pozostałym jinchūriki zamienienie się w ich poszczególne ogoniaste bestie. thumb|left|Bitwa pomiędzy Naruto i Tobim. Zdenerwowany, gdy wszystkie ataki pięciu bestii zostają odbite przez Naruto, Tobi rozkazuje im atakować bezpośrednio, ale gdy walka toczy się na korzyść przeciwnika, dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma już dłużej znaczenia, czy Naruto umrze, więc rozkazuje ogoniastym bestiom połączyć ich moc w jedną dewastacyjną Kulę Ogoniastej Bestii. Pomimo, że ten atak został przekierowany i wszystkie pozostałe ogoniaste bestie zostały uwolnione spod jego kontroli, Tobi zaznacza, że sytuacja nie zmieniła się, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Naruto nie może utrzymywać już swojej nowej formy ani chwili dłużej i czakra ogoniastych bestii została ponownie zapieczętowana. Tobi zostaje wtedy pozostawiony w zmieszaniu, gdy Naruto sprzeciwia się mu, oświadczając, że właśnie nauczył się kilku trudnych imion, których Tobi jest najwyraźniej nieświadom. Gdy Tobi sięga po swój gunbai, z jego ramienia spływają krople wody, które początkowo zaczyna uważać za pot. Stwierdzając jednak, że to tylko deszcz, Tobi ciągle nie jest w stanie zrozumieć dziwnego uczucia otaczającego Naruto, pomimo myślenia o nim tylko jako narzędziu do stymulowania Sasuke. Uznając to za nieważne, Tobi deklaruje, że wszystkie byty przeszłości i przyszłości wkrótce staną się nieistotne. thumb|Tobi działa zgodnie z planem. Wraz z uwolnieniem Wskrzeszenia Nieczystego Świata, patrzy w szoku, gdy ciała unieruchomionych jinchūriki zaczynają dekonstrukcję. Uświadamiając sobie porażkę Kabuto, Tobi przeklina go tylko po to, by Naruto przypomniał mu, że jego właściwy przeciwnik stoi przed nim. Po tym jak połączonemu atakowi udało się obalić Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, Tobi jest sprowokowany, by usunął swoją maskę przez Naruto, w celu udowodnienia, że nie jest zmęczony walką. Będąc wcześniej nakarmionym macką Gyūkiego, Tobi zostaje zmuszony do wykorzystania swojej deski ratunku i rozkazuje Demonicznej Statui połknąć Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei, by przywołać Dziesięcioogoniastego. Zauważając, że potwór będzie niedoskonały, gdyż statua otrzymała tylko porcję czakry Ośmio- i Dziewięcioogoniastego, Tobi stwierdza, że to wystarczy, by utrzymać swoją siłę. Po uznaniu do pewnego stopnia Kakashiego i Guya, Tobi rozpoczyna ochraniać statuę, dopóki przywołanie nie zostanie ukończone. Używając swojego czasoprzestrzennego ninjutsu i taijutsu, Tobi zaczyna przytłaczać i unikać przeciwników, co pozornie daje małą szansę na uszkodzenie statui. Gdy jednak Kamui Kakashiego okazuje się nieskuteczne, Tobi karci go za naiwność. Chociaż Naruto jest w stanie nadążać za Tobim dzięki sensorycznym zdolnościom, zarówno jego ostatni atak, jak i kunai napełniony błyskawicą, zdały się nie dawać efektu, gdyż Tobi wciągnął przedmiot. Jednakże, po lądowaniu, na masce Tobiego pojawia się małe pęknięcie. thumb|left|Tobi trafiony przez teleportowany Rasengan Naruto. Zauważając malutkie pęknięcie na masce, Tobi ignoruje to, wznosząc barierę wokół statuy, by odbić atak B, mówiąc shinobi, by go nie lekceważyli. Zauważając pęknięcie na jego masce, Kakashi dochodzi do wniosku, że mogło to zostać spowodowane przez kunai, którego użył wcześniej przed użyciem Kamui. Gdy shinobi wprowadzają ich plan w życie, czyta ruchy Guya za pomocą Sharingana, przed szybkim pochłonięciem jego Sōshūgi. Naruto wykorzystuje tą chwilę do ataku, i gdy jego Rasengan pozornie rozprasza się przechodząc przez Tobiego, prawy rękaw tego ostatniego nieoczekiwanie wybucha. Teraz zostając zranionym, rozrywając zniszczony rękaw, Tobi zauważa, że Kakashi zrozumiał działanie Czasoprzestrzennej Migracji, zanim zostaje zapytany jak ta technika i Kamui Kakashiego mogą dzielić ten sam wymiar podczas przenoszenia. Gdy zostaje zapytany, skąd ma tego Sharingana, Tobi odpowiada, że zdobył swoje prawe oko z pozostałości Mostu Kannabi podczas poprzedniej wojny. Zaskakując wszystkich obecnych, Tobi karci Kakashiego za jego ideały, wychwalając Plan Księżycowe Oko jako jedyną drogę do osiągnięcia pokoju. Karcąc również i Naruto za ciągłe trzymanie się swoich marzeń, Tobi słucha jak Kurama mówi przez młodego człowieka, by poinformować, że Naruto został jinchūriki, by go powstrzymać, po czym Uzumaki rusza na Tobiego. Choć ten ostatni postrzega swojego oponenta za głupca, gdyż stawia mu czoła samemu, przechodząc przez początkowy atak Naruto i wtedy posyłając trzy gigantyczne shurikeny, z którymi młodzieniec radzi sobie z pomocą B, Naruto stwierdza, że nigdy nie był sam, tak długo jak jest jinchūriki Kuramy i ma przyjaciół po swojej stronie. thumb|Maska Tobiego zniszczona przez Naruto. Niewzruszony determinacją Naruto, Tobi zwraca swoją uwagą na Kakashiego, z którego szydzi za jego nieudolność w użyciu pełnego potencjału Sharingana, gdy aktywuje swój własny Mangekyō Sharingan, by zaprezentować pełną moc Kamui. Skacząc w powietrze, Tobi wyrzuca wiele odbiorników czakry w celu związania Gyūkiego podczas pozornego rozproszenia jednego z cienistych klonów Naruto, który usiłował uderzyć go Rasenganem. Gdy mierzy się z Kulą Ogoniastej Bestii, Tobi zauważa, że był to powolny ruch przed staniem się niematerialnym, by technika mogła przejść przez niego. Jednakże będąc w innym wymiarze całkowicie, Tobi jest zszokowany odkrywając, że Kakashi właściwie posłał tam cienistego klona Naruto, by ten tam na niego poczekał. Ze względu na to, że Tobi nie miał czasu na reakcję z powodu ataku z zaskoczenia, klon wbija Rasengan w maskę Tobiego, roztrzaskując ją. Jego twarz zostaje ujawniona, a Kakashi i Guy rozpoznają go jako ich towarzysza Obito Uchihę. Guy, zaskoczony obecnością Obito, zastanawia się jakim cudem ten jest ciągle żywy, podczas gdy Kakashi potwierdza, że jest to ich dawny członek drużyny po zobaczeniu zarówno Mangekyō Sharingana jak i widocznie zmiażdżonej prawej strony twarzy. Gdy pyta go, jak przetrwał, Obito unika odpowiedzi i zamiast tego przedstawia swoje motywy: nieudolność Kakashiego w uratowaniu Rin doprowadziła Obito do znienawidzenia rzeczywistości, w której żyją. Gdy Kakashi zawahał się w kontynuowaniu, Naruto nawołuje, by zatrzymali Obito, który szybko atakuje techniką ognia. Po tym jak Naruto przechwytuje technikę za pomocą ogonów Kuramy, Madara Uchiha przybywa, by stanąć po stronie Obito na polu bitwy. Między Uchiha dochodzi do rozmowy. Madara chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego nie został wskrzeszony tylko ożywiony przez Edo Tensei. Obito informuje go, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem dotyczącego Nagato, który Reinne Tensei użył do wskrzeszenia mieszkańców wioski. Madara nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony, lecz tego nie okazuje, słyszy on za to ryk Gedo Mazo i pyta czy statua będzie się przeobrażać bez reszty mocy Kyuubiego i Hachibiego i gdzie mu tak spieszno. Naruto jest zaskoczony i rozzłoszczony tym, że Madara się pojawił. Zadaje umarlakowi pytanie - co im zrobił, lecz ten chwilowo go ignoruje. Po tym jak Naruto uwalnia Hachibiego z prętów i miota nimi w oponenta, Uchiha odpowiada, że tamci chyba nie są w dobrym stanie. Kakashi zadaje pytanie Obito - co się z nim stało i dlaczego takim się stał. W tym momencie rozpoczynają się jego retrospekcje dotyczące wydarzeń po jego "śmierci". Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Tobi może oznaczać lub też . Ta druga translacja łączy imię Tobiego z organizacją Sasuke — Taką. Istnieje bowiem japoński idiom „jastrząb zrodzony z latawca”, oznaczający, że niezwykle utalentowane dziecko może być zrodzone przez zwykłych, niewyróżniających się rodziców. * Maska Tobiego „zagrała” w epizodowym omake’u kończącym 129. odcinek Naruto: Shippuden wraz z twarzą Bakiego i maską Haku. * Pomimo tego, iż Obito był użytkownikiem Senjutsu Sześciu Ścieżek, nie został wpisany na listę użytkownika trybu mędrca ani Uwolnienia Yang w czwartym databooku. * W czasie pierwszego spotkania z Madarą, Obito zwrócił się do niego jako , co może oznaczać, że Obito był bezpośrednim potomkiem Madary. * Według databooków: ** Ulubionymi słowami Obito były: oraz . ** Obito ukończył 135 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 86 rangi D, 24 rangi C, 24 rangi B, 1 rangi A i 0 rangi S. ** Jako „''Tobi''”, jego hobby było towarzyszenie „Deidarze-senpaiowi”, a jego ulubione wyrażenie zostało uznane za . Cytaty * (Do Kakashiego) * (Do Kakashiego) * (Do Paina i Konan) * (W myślach, do samego siebie) * (Do Naruto i Killera B) * (W myślach, do samego siebie) * (Do Kakashiego) * (Do Madary) * (Ostatnie słowa, do Naruto) Źródła Kategoria:Akatsuki Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja